Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique to manage printing and storing of received image data in a folder.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-71575 has disclosed the facsimile (hereinafter, referred to as fax) machine that does not accumulate fax data received from a communication partner other than specific communication partners registered in advance in the memory within the machine but produces a printout of the received fax data, and at the same time, accumulates fax data received from the specific communication partner in the memory so that the contents of the received fax data can be checked. With this configuration, it is possible to suppress a wasteful use of printing sheets and memories, and further, it is also possible to produce a printout of the fax data from the specific communication partner in accordance with the necessity.
By the method of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-71575, wasteful printing on a printing sheet is suppressed by saving fax data received from the specific communication partner (specific fax number) registered in advance in the memory within the machine and by not producing a printout. However, in the case of the fax data from a communication partner other than specific communication partners registered in advance, a printout of the fax data is produced, but the fax data is not accumulated in the memory, and therefore, it is not possible to display and check the fax data on the machine later. Further, by the method of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-71575, fax data received from a specific communication partner is accumulated in the memory, but the memory capacity of the facsimile machine is limited and normally, the capacity is not so large. Consequently, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-71575, the image data accumulated and saved in the memory is also deleted in the order from the oldest image data in the case where the remaining capacity of the memory becomes small.
On the other hand, there is a request to keep all the fax data received by the facsimile machine as the evidence that the fax reception processing has been performed normally. For such a request, by the method of saving fax data in the memory within the facsimile machine as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-71575, there is such a problem that all the received fax data cannot be kept because the capacity is limited. Further, there is also a request not to perform printing processing for unnecessary fax data, such as junk fax data, even in the case where it is possible to save all the received fax data by a certain method.